Unemotional and Detached
by dark.rose.57
Summary: Jacob is forced to go to Forks High after an accident happens at his school. And there he gets a small surprise.


**Unemotional and Detached: One-shot**

"Jacob Black! Get your lazy butt out of bed and go to school!" It was my father. He must have repeated that same thing for about 100 times and I completely ignored him. The last thing I want to do was to go to a school filled with idiotic Forks student. To top it of it was Bel- Bell- Bella's school. I heard my door open and I peeked from the covers, in rolled my father with bucket on his lap. "Get out of bed Jacob." He whispered, calmly. "No." I groaned. That when I felt something huge land on me. "Quil." I groaned. "Come on, it's the first day of school!!!" he mimicked in a girly tone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I took my towel and stomped into the bathroom."I don't want to go to school." I hissed. I sounded like one of those 8 year old's. I closed the door behind me, slipped my close of me and stepped into the showers. "Uhhh. Why me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid, Seth," I hissed as I opened my locker with force, "if he hadn't messed around in the stupid basement of that stupid school I wouldn't be at **HER** school." I grabbed my books and slammed my locker. From the side of my eyes I saw a few students give me the 'he-needs-help look'.

I finally made it to class and knocked on the door. A lanky brown-haired man opened the door, "And who are you?" He sounded somewhat aggravated. "Jacob, Jacob Black." I walked past him. "Well, your late Mr. Black.", He said in a tough-voice trying to intimidate me. He must of saw well-built I was. "Please." I waved him of and took a seat next to some chick with blonde hair. "Now, where were we?" He continued with the lesson or whatever. I felt everybody in the class's eyes on me quietly whispering comments. The boys whispering about how they would see me after school, I'd like to see them try. And the girls, the girls I'd rather not talk about it.

The class was so mind-numbing that I almost fell asleep. The only things that entertained me were the girls basically drooling over me. Some were completely dazed. I couldn't help but snicker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Right when my eyes were about to close the bell rang. I gathered my books and drowsily walked out of class. I actually made it to my locker. Opening my locker I felt someone tap on my shoulder. "Quil, will you leave me alone." Ever since this morning he has been exasperating me. He tapped on me again. "Will—"I turned around to see Isabella Marie Swan standing behind me. I utterly froze.

"Jacob." she said with a soft voice."Bella.B-B-Bells?" she responded with a broken smile. Bells, I can't believe she's actually standing in front of me. She still looked the same. Still had her beautiful brown hair (it might have even got longer),her nose(still as small as ever), her full lips pink with happiness and her gorgeous chocolaty-brown eyes."Bella, I've missed you so much." I picked her up into a hug."Me to, Jake!" she hugged back.

Get a hold of yourself Jacob, this is the girl that broke your heart. The girl that left you for a sparkling vampire. I put her down and said, " I better get going." I closed my locker and started to walk away. "Jake,wait." I went against every instinct in my body and turned around. And she ran up to me and pressed her lips to mine." I love you" ,she whispered through the kiss. I was utterly shocked. I couldn't move one bone in my body, but finally got enough strength to kiss back. That is when I felt two sharp objects pierce into me. My eyes went wide with horror, she bit me.

My knees went wick and I felt on the floor. From my blurry vision I saw her standing there laughing with her group of bloodsuckers, and this time she was one of them. "Fool." I heard her say as she walked away with them. Fire ripped through every vein in my body. I was shaking without control and that is when everything went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up breathing hard and covered with sweat. "It was just a dream,it was just a dream." I sighed with relief. I laid back in bad and shut my eyes attempting to fall a sleep. But I couldn't I kept on thinking about Bella. How was she? Was she still a human? **Did she miss me?**


End file.
